wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Succulent
__NOEDITSECTION__ Do Not Steal My Code. This OC belongs to Simmer! Please do not reference or take ANYTHING from this page, coding included! A p p e a r a n c e Succulent is a tall female SandWing, not possesing any particularly special features that would make her stick out in a crowd, but it’s the little things that make her different. Her scales are a sunset orange darkening to a sandy brown at her tail tip. Her face is thin and almost bony, with small green eyes that stare at yours and hold a gaze. Her wings are the same pale tan as her sail, with an orange smudge on the centre. Succulent is covered with small white freckles, and the tip of her snout is a pale yellow. Succulent stands at about one and a half times the average height for a female SandWing. She is built a little chubby around her middle, and is not at all shameful of that. Her talons are small compared to her legs, and they taper very quickly from her knee. Succulent has a tail that bends sharply twice at the end, due to a malfunction in her bone structure. Her barb still works, it just has less manoeuvre room. Succulent will often wear a red bandana with a heart sewn on around her neck, and a leather bag where she carries small goods to sell. Sometimes, if it is sweltering hot, Succ will be seen wearing a broad sun hat. She isn’t a dragon to wear jewellery. Succulent has a strange habit when she is grumpy or frustrated; she unintentionally flares her crest, much like a cockatoo might! Succulent loves to wear face and scale paint when she participates in festivals Personality Succulent is not the smartest dragon around, but she is kind. Often when she tries to help a dragon they will more than likely end up in the same spot as before or suffer some sort of consequence, but she means well. Succulent loves to wander alone, and plainly, does not believe in love. She has few allies because she doesn’t let herself become too close with other dragons. This is because she has little trust in herself. Succulent has a wild imagination, and spends more time in her own head than doing anything else. She daydreams all the time, and she has trouble staying true to one goal. She has a very short attention span and couldn’t concentrate long enough to draw or put together a puzzle. The only thing she can really concentrate on is her writing. Succulent LOVES puns. Her favourites are ones she makes out of her name, and telling dragons they ‘succ’ and laughing at her own jokes. Succulent is a pretty bright dragon, and she likes to play! She is quite competitive, always wanting to win and can be pretty grumpy if she doesn’t. Succ is pretty good at sports and dancing, she loves to wear paints and decorate her orange scales. Succulent has a ‘if you knock me over I will get back up again’ attitude towards most of her problems. This doesn’t go to say she’s extremely optimistic or joyful, it means she refuses to believe she’s actually beaten, and it can get a bit aggressive. Succulent is a risk-taker with a will to succeed at anything she does. Abilities and Weaknesses Text History text Gallery text Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Merchant)